


Love At First Sight

by kinksock22



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Claiming Bites, Coming Untouched, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Omega Jared, Possessive Jensen, Protective Jensen, Public Sex, RPS - Freeform, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at the kink meme: <i>The werewolf population is dying out, and human scientists have offered their help to set up a database to match up potentially compatible couples. Jared and Jensen are sent to meet each other over lunch, but neither of them are expecting anything, since they've both been through several meetups that didn't remotely work out.</i></p><p>
  <i>The second they meet, though, they are so biologically perfect for each other that they both lose thought of anything but mating. Jensen is ripping Jared's clothes off, and Jared's eagerly presenting himself. Once they're tied together, the rush of hormones die out and they both become aware of fact that they're in a rather populated area and they've drawn quite the audience.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jared is naturally shy and reserved, and he's horribly embarrassed at his behavior and starts crying at the fact that something that should be only for his alpha was witnessed by dozens of humans and they're still watching, even taking pictures.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jensen can't do much while he's tied to his mate, but he does get very growly and possessive while trying to comfort Jared.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Sight

Jensen takes a seat at one of the outside tables, waving away the waitress when she comes by and asks if he’d like anything. This is the fifth meeting he’s been to in as many weeks. He doesn’t expect to be here long.  
  
The café that the agency picked is nice enough. The tables inside are mostly full of humans and Jensen’s sensitive nose can’t handle that along with the smell of food and the few weres that are inside. No, it’s best to take one of the tables outside where the air is fresh and clean. More importantly, the outdoor patio is nearly empty.  
  
Jensen had picked a table in the back, closest to the building, his back to the wall. This way he can see anyone approaching.  
  
He hasn’t even talked to the newest ‘compatible omega’ that the agency found. All he knows that his name is Jared, he’s four years younger than Jensen and this is his sixth meeting. That fact alone lowers Jensen expectations even more.  
  
A sweet scent wafts by and Jensen’s head jerks up, locking eyes with the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. He’s tall – probably taller than Jensen which, at six one, is impressive – and broad. The sweetness indicates omega but he’s built like an alpha, not dainty or willowy or delicate in anyway. His chestnut-colored hair falls in waves almost to his wide shoulders. Lean hips lead down to the longest fucking legs Jensen’s ever seen, encased in loose, dark denim. As he moves closer to Jensen, dimples frame a wide, brilliant smile and tip-tilted eyes glitter above high, sharp cheekbones.  
  
He takes a seat and Jensen can’t believe that this walking wet-dream is Jared. Or, fuck, at least he hopes it’s Jared.  
  
“Jensen?” a soft, honeyed voice asks. His eyes are the most intoxicating shade of hazel – swirls of green, brown, blue and even gold.  
  
“Uh, yeah,” Jensen mutters. “Jared, right?”  
  
“Yup,” Jared’s smile grows, his dimples digging in even deeper and Jensen is lost.  
  
He’s out of his chair in a heartbeat, dropping to his knees at Jared’s side. Jared’s smile falls away but his eyes are heated, dark, and his lips part easily for Jensen’s tongue when he slides their lips together. Jensen’s hands slip into silky-soft hair and Jared’s sliding out of his seat, practically crawling into Jensen’s lap. He’s heard about this, the instant connection of perfect, biologically compatible mates but he’s never seen it – it’s something that usually happens in private if at all possible – and he honestly didn’t even really believe that it even existed. He’s always been in control of his body, his hormones and his instincts. But now, with Jared, his body is not his own. The urge to touch, to kiss, to mate is stronger than he is, stronger than both of them. There’s no way he could stop this.  
  
Jared’s arms wrap around his shoulders and he tilts his head, the kiss deepening, becoming more, hotter, wetter. He’s already pulling at the button-down shirt Jared’s wearing, tearing it open, silently promising to buy Jared as many more as he wants in replacement.  
  
He pushes the shirt off Jared’s shoulders, growling into the kiss when his fingers encounter soft cotton instead of warm skin. Jared moans and rocks his hips, the long, thick line of his cock rubbing against Jensen’s thigh.  
  
Jensen pulls away from the kiss, Jared nipping his bottom lip and chasing after his mouth. Jensen holds him back, even though it physically pains him to do so. “Clothes,” he rasps. “Off, Jared. Now, c’mon.”  
  
Jared rips his own t-shirt off and grabs for Jensen’s as Jensen starts to undo Jared’s belt. It’s a scramble after that, pulling and tugging, material ripping. Jensen misses the heat of Jared’s body against his in the split-second that he has to move away to push his jeans and boxer briefs off.  
  
He gets a brief glance at a thick, long cock, hard and leaking against perfect abs, before Jared is on his hands and knees, ass presented beautifully. He’s already slick and the globes of his ass fit Jensen’s hands like his body was made just for Jensen. The scent of his arousal – spun-sugar and springtime – is intoxicating and Jensen drapes himself over Jared’s back, nose pressing against the curve of his neck, inhaling deeply.  
  
“You smell so fuckin’ good,” Jensen murmurs, nosing at Jared’s jaw, his cock riding the cleft of his ass, sliding through Jared’s thick, slippery-wet natural lubrication. Jared moans softly and turns his head, their lips sliding together.  
  
Jared tilts his hips and the head of Jensen’s cock catches on his rim. Jared pulls away from the kiss enough to whisper against Jensen’s lips, “Please, Jensen. Need you inside me.”  
  
There’s no way that Jensen can resist giving his new mate whatever he needs.  
  
Jensen reaches between them and grips the base of his cock, lining up. Jared pushes back as Jensen pushes in, their bodies fitting together so perfectly it makes Jensen’s head spin. The breathy little moan that Jared lets out doesn’t help at all. Jared is all tight, wet heat and Jensen grabs his hips, still back to chest, his nose buried in the sweat-damp skin behind Jared’s ear. He takes a moment to just enjoy his mate’s scent, to relish the first time being connected to him like this, the overwhelming pleasure not just physical but deep down in his heart and soul.  
  
Jensen falls into a rhythm naturally, long, deep strokes that have Jared gasping out on every one. He’s had his fair share of sex but nothing has _ever_ felt like this. He instinctively changes the angle of his hips just slightly and Jared moans on the next thrust, inner muscles rippling around Jensen’s cock.  
  
“God,” Jared breathes, his head falling back against Jensen’s shoulder. “Right there, Jensen. Right fuckin’ there.”  
  
Jensen makes sure to keep the angle and slides his lips up the underside of Jared’s jaw. He can’t get enough, wants to touch and kiss and mark every inch of his soft, tan skin. He wants to bury himself inside Jared and never let go, doesn’t want this moment to ever end, even though he knows it’s just the first of many. The rest of their lives in fact. The realization hits Jensen all over again and he scrapes his teeth over the hinge of Jared’s jaw, squeezing his eyes closed. He’s found his mate, his one perfect someone, the person that he’s literally made to be with. And he knows nothing about Jared but in that moment he already knows that he loves him.  
  
Jared turns his head and Jensen brushes a kiss to his lips, pulls back to look into lust-blown, hazel eyes. He can see everything he’s feeling reflected back at him and he smiles, nuzzles his nose against Jared’s cheek.  
  
“Can’t believe I found you,” Jensen whispers, kissing the dimple beneath his lips.  
  
“Me too,” Jared whispers back. “Was beginnin’ to think I’d never. I’d almost given up hope.”  
  
While the agency prefers that all weres participate, they still have free will. To a point. After so many failed attempts, if they want, they can opt out of the program. Jensen shudders, thinking about what would have happened if either he or Jared had decided to do that. They still might have met but the chances were slimmer.  
  
“’m so glad you didn’t give up,” Jensen murmurs.  
  
“God, me too,” Jared chuckles softly.  
  
The thought of never meeting Jared – even though it’s moot now – drives Jensen. He slides one hand around Jared’s waist, pressing against his stomach, and picks up the pace. Jared groans, pushing back into each harder, deeper thrust.  
  
“Yeah, just like that,” Jared breathes. “Feels so good, Jen.”  
  
Jensen hums in agreement, kissing along the back of Jared’s neck, his shoulders, everywhere he can reach. They’ll have a week of the mating frenzy, time to get to know each other and settle their bond, and Jensen can’t wait to take that time to map out Jared’s incredibly body as well as to learn everything about him.  
  
While he’s disappointed – he’s not ready for this to be over just yet – he’s not at all surprised to feel his knot starting to swell. Jared mewls with each thrust, Jensen’s ever-expanding knot tugging against his rim, stretching him open even more. When he can’t pull back anymore, he pushes in deep, grinding and circling his hips, knot swelling the rest of the way fast. The moment that they tie the first wave of Jensen’s release hits and he jerks his hips, coming deep inside Jared.  
  
Jared moans harshly when Jensen mouths at his thundering pulse, turns his head and bares his throat. Jensen sinks his teeth in the warm, sweat-salty flesh, marking Jared on the outside just as sure as he is on the inside. Jared cries out, his untouched cock twitching against the back of Jensen’s hand where he’s still got his palm pressed against Jared’s stomach. They ride out Jared’s orgasm, kissing and gasping into each other’s mouths.  
  
Once the haze has passed, Jensen gently tips them to the side, Jared facing the wall of the café. The outside world starts to come back and Jensen can hear the murmur of voices, can scent the distinct smell of humans, can even hear a few cameras. He looks around, notices that they’ve accumulated quite the crowd. Public claimings aren’t completely obsolete but they are rare these days.  
  
While he’s trying to shield Jared with his body as best he can and trying to figure out a way to at least reach his shirt to cover them up, he hears a sniffle. He turns his full attention to his mate, noticing the broad shoulders in front of him trembling. He wraps his arms tighter around Jared and leans over his shoulder, angry and confused and, honestly, a little scared, when he sees tears streaming from Jared’s eyes.  
  
“Jared,” Jensen breathes, grabbing his chin with one hand, turning his face toward Jensen. “Baby, what’s wrong?”  
  
“’m sorry,” Jared whimpers, squeezing his eyes closed.  
  
“What? Why’re you sorry?”  
  
“This… Our mating, it should’a been just us. This is something that should’a just been for you,” Jared’s breath hitches and he blinks his eyes open, wet and miserable where he’s looking up at Jensen, “I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Shh, no,” Jensen murmurs, dipping down to kiss Jared. “It isn’t your fault, sweetheart. Neither one of us is really to blame here. It was just… instinct and nature. We couldn’t fight that.”  
  
“No one’s supposed to see me like this,” Jared whispers. “Just you.”  
  
Jensen gently wipes away a few tears, kisses Jared once again. “It’s okay, Jared.”  
  
“I just… there’s so many people,” Jared mutters, glancing around them. Jensen smiles softly when he realizes just how shy and reserved his new mate is.  
  
“Don’t pay attention to them,” Jensen advices. “Just focus on me, okay?”  
  
Jared sniffles and sends him a watery smile, barely nodding his head. Thankfully, one of the waitresses comes out and gently tosses a blanket over them, covering their bodies from the waists down. Jensen cuddles Jared against his chest, holding him close, hiding his face. He glances around at the people gawking at them, still snapping pictures, pointing and whispering to each other. Jensen growls, curling around Jared more. He lets his alpha come to the surface, snapping and sneering, shouting at the crowd to leave them be.  
  
Slowly the crowd starts to break up, the humans having seen their fill and now that there wasn’t any more action they quickly lost interest. Jensen kisses the top of Jared’s hair and turns his attention to his mate, murmuring and soothing him, smiling with relief when Jared finally stops shaking. They’ll be tied for a bit yet – first knottings always tend to last a bit longer – but then they’ll get dressed and head to whoever’s place is closest and set about planning the rest of their lives.


End file.
